God of War
|-|Greek Mythology= |-|Norse Mythology= Introduction God of War is an action-adventure, Hack n' Slash Video Game Series loosely based on Greek mythology, created by David Jaffe and developed by Santa Monica Studios. Known for it's Genre-defining, Spectacle-heavy Combat Gameplay, grand, detailed scenery and set pieces, epic Boss Fights and a huge amount of intense violence, God of War has been one of the most popular Playstation Series since it's beginning. The series' story centers around its playable character, Kratos, a brutal and tormented Spartan warrior, tricked and tortured by the Olympian God Ares, who was forced to serve as a Champion for the Gods, fighting wars and slaying beasts in their names, while trying to escape the horrors of his past. Ultimately, Kratos turns against Ares, and later against all the Gods, and sets in a path of bloody vengeance against them. The series contains the following games: * God of War (2005, Playstation 2) - The original game. It follows Kratos, tired and in despair after 10 years of servitude and suffering, being given his final mission by the Goddess Athena: Slaying Ares. To do so, Kratos is forced to travel towards the Temple of Pandora, from where no living man hass returned, to obtain the mythical Pandora's Box, which contains the power to kill a God. If Kratos is capable of doing so, he shall be forgiven by the Gods from his past sins and released from his torment and visions. * God of War II (2007, Playstation 2) - The follow up. Kratos, now the God of War, bloodlusted and mad, leads the Spartans into a world-wide conquest, leading the other Gods to conspire against his ways. Betrayed, stripped of his Godhood and killed by Zeus himself, Kratos falls to Hades, only to be allied with the Titans, who resurrect him and give him power. Now, Kratos must head towards the Island of Creation, home to the Sisters of Fate, so that he can change his destiny and kill Zeus. * God of War: Chains of Olympus '''(2008, PSP) - A prequel, set many years before the original God of War. Kratos, working as a Champion for the Gods, sees himself amidst a world of pure darkness, a result of Helios, the Sun God, having disappeared, and Morpheus take over. Led by Athena, he journeys across Greece and ultimately descends into the Underworld to save the world. * '''God of War III (2010, PS3) - The last game of the main trilogy. Kratos, now alongside the Titans in a new Great War against the Gods of Olympus, is betrayed once again, this time by Gaia. Enraged, he proceeds on a rampage against all Gods and Titans, slaughtering all who stand in his way, and bringing the end of the world as a result. * God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010, PSP) - An interquel, set between God of War I and II. It expands greatly on Kratos' backstory, introducing the character of his brother, Deimos. As the God of War, Kratos goes on a journey to re-encounter his brother. This game acts as a bridge between God of War I and II, justifying Kratos' more reckless and violent self at the beginning of the second installment. * God of War Ascension (2013, PS3) - Chronologically the first game of the series, it is set six months after the event which named Kratos the Ghost of Sparta. In it, Kratos fights against the three vicious Furies, immortal sisters who torture Oathbreakers, so that he may end his Blood-Oath to the God Ares. The series also contains a six-issue Comic Book Miniseries, a non-canon cellphone video game, titled God of War: Betrayal, and novelizations of the first two games. In 2016, a Soft-Reboot / Sequel of the franchise was announced, set in a Norse Mythology setting. It's simply titled God of War. Power of the Verse Surprisingly powerful, overall. Even while mortal, Kratos is capable of facing of against Large Building sized creatures and slaying them in combat. The series possesses Mountain sized Titans, and through a few calculations and statements the strongest gods sit at Multi-Continent level. Speed wise, combat speed can go from Supersonic+ to Relativistic+, and several characters possess impressive hax, such as Mind Control, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Illusions, Petrification, Time manipulation, Casuality manipulation, dimension manipulation and more. The strongest overall characters, those being Kratos, Zeus and Atlas, stand at a higher end of Multi-Continent level, as a result of the later being capable of lifting the entirety of the Earth's crust and some other feats. Finally, the series contains a series of Supreme Beings, who created the entire universe as a result of their war, and are confirmed to be Universe-level. Supporters / Opponents of the Verse Supporters *Andika CL Atmadja Opponents * Characters Marked Ones Kratos Deimos Olympian Gods: Zeus Hades Poseidon Ares Athena Helios Hermes Artemis Persephone Titans: Gaia Cronos Atlas Typhon Perses Mortals & Demigods: Hercules Theseus Perseus Icarus The Barbarian King The Persian King The Last Spartan Sisters of Fate: Lahkesis Atropos Clotho Furies: Megaera Alecto Tisiphone Other Gods & Beings: Thanatos Erinys Charon Aegaeon the Hecatonchires The Primordials 'Weapon, Magic and Items Profiles:' God of War: Comic *Sword of Valor *Danaus' Head *Apollo's Flame God of War: Ascension *Blades of Chaos **Fire of Ares **Ice of Poseidon **Lighting of Zeus **Soul of Hades *The Amulet of Uroboborus *Oath stone of Orkos *Eyes of the Truth God of War chains of Olympus *Blades of Chaos *Efreet *Light of Dawn *Sun' Shield *Triton's Lance *Gauntlet of Zeus *Charon's Wrath God of War *Blades of Chaos **Rage of The Gods *Poseidon' Rage *Medusa' Gaze *Zeus' Fury *Blade of Artemis *Army of Hades *Blades of The Gods *Blades of Athena *Poseidon' Trident God of War: Ghost of Sparta *Blades of Athena **Thera's Bane *Eye of Atlantis *Scourge of Erinys *Arms of Sparta *Horns of Boreas God of War II *Blades of Athena **Rage of Titans *Typhon's Bane *Cronos' Rage *Barbarian Hammer *Spear of Destiny *Head of Euryale *Amulet of Fates *Golden Fleece *Icarus' Wings *Atlas Quake *Blade of Olympus God of War III *Blades of Exile *Bow of Apollo *Claws of Hades *Head of Helios *Nemesis Whip *Nemean Cestus *Boots of Hermes *Blade of Olympus **Rage of Sparta Category:God of War Category:Verses Category:Games